Wireless communication devices are often battery powered to provide mobility and convenience. Reducing the power consumption of wireless communication devices may extend battery life and thereby increase the time between battery recharging or replacement. Some operations may negatively impact the battery life of a wireless device such as, for example, receiving and processing wireless communication signals that are not addressed to or intended for the wireless device. For example, a wireless device may be in an area where there is a large amount of wireless communication traffic that is not intended for the wireless device. Because the wireless device actively receives and processes these wireless signals to determine which (if any) of the wireless signals are addressed to the wireless device, a significant amount of power may be unnecessarily consumed by the wireless device.
Thus, there is a need to selectively communicate with wireless communication devices in an energy efficient manner.